ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Claire Archer
Claire Elizabeth Stratten (nee Archer; born March 20, 1979) is an American semi-retired professional wrestler, professional wrestling trainer, fitness instructor, and former fitness model best known by her ring name Claire Archer. In addition to tenures for many reputable independent promotions, Archer is known for her tenure in the now-defunct Millenium Wrestling Federation, where she became a three-time MWF Women's Champion. Since 2010, she has been a member of the training staff of Hollywood Fight Club. Archer opted to enter semi-retirement in 2011. Outside of wrestling, she opened Cutting Edge Fitness Co. in 2012. Early Life Archer was born in The Woodlands, and her family moved to the Houston's Southampton neighborhood during her childhood. She has one younger brother, Fallon (born 1983). Her father, Harlan, is a retired administrator for the Houston Independent School District. Her mother, Shelley (nee Lennon), was an interior decorator. Shelley died from breast cancer in 1991. Harlan married Morgan Fletcher, an optometrist, in 1995, and Archer gained two stepbrothers, Wyatt (born 1980) and Russell (born 1982) as a result of the marriage. Archer graduated from Lamar High School in 1997 and accepted a softball scholarship to California State University, Northridge. In her first season, she injured her ankle and forfeited the scholarship. Archer stayed at the school, working as a freelance fitness model and personal trainer to supplement her income. She graduated in 2001 with a degree in accounting. Professional Wrestling Career Training and Early Career (1998 - 1999) So Cal Wrestling (1999 - 2002; 2007 - 2011) San Diego Wrestling (2000 - 2001; 2007 - 2011) Millenium Wrestling Federation (2002 - 2007) Joshi Extreme Takeover (2008 - 2009) Personal Life Archer married fellow wrestler turned trainer and promoter Blake Stratten in 2004. They have two sons, Blake Jr. (born 2005) and Rory (born 2009). The family lives in Lafayette Square. She and her husband have maintained a close friendship with Jackie Cruz and Cruz's husband, with Archer and Stratten acting as godparents to their children. Archer opened a fitness studio, Cutting Edge Fitness Co., in Studio City in 2012, where she acts as an instructor for several classes. In Wrestling * Finishing Moves ** Blonde Buster (Muscle buster) ** Gut Check (Double chickenwing double-knee gutbuster) * Signature Moves ** Alley Oop backbreaker ** Atomic drop, followed by a Lariat to the back of an opponent's head ** Delayed cradle suplex ** Fireman's carry takeover into an armbar ** Full nelson bomb, followed by a Lotus lock ** Hair-pull Gory special ** Michinoku Driver II ** Multiple knee lifts, to an opponent leaning through the ropes ** Pop-up Samoan drop ** Running leg drop, to an apron-hung opponent ** Snake eyes ** Spin-out powerbomb ** Thrust spinebuster into the ring post ** Vertical suplex * Wrestlers Managed ** Blake Stratten * Nicknames ** "The Lone Star" * Entrance Themes ** "We've Got It Goin' On" by The Backstreet Boys (October 1999 - August 2000) ** "Come On Over Baby (All I Want Is You)" by Christina Aguilera (August 2000 - July 2002) ** "The Red" by Chevelle (July 2002 - September 2011) Category:1979 births Category:Female Professional Wrestlers Category:Trainers Category:Retired wrestlers Category:Krystynakills characters Category:American professional wrestlers Category:Professional wrestlers from Texas